<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving on by Eclipse (WolvenHaven)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543008">Moving on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHaven/pseuds/Eclipse'>Eclipse (WolvenHaven)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU’s (Requests open - comment request on existing work) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHaven/pseuds/Eclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Soulmate AU, and was supposed to be a one shot, but that happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU’s (Requests open - comment request on existing work) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the 18th of the December. Each of the members were doing their own thing, and it was Taemin who noticed first. He headed to the bathroom, where he caught his reflection. There was something off, but he couldn’t point out what exactly was off. Looking closer, he muttered to himself, “My hair’s the same, I don’t have makeup, the flowers are the same color…” He faded into silence, before swearing, and slamming the door open as he unlocked his phone to call Onew, “Hyung! Someone call Jonghyun-hyung, please” </p><p>At his frantic shout, the other two came out of their rooms, frantically trying to find what was wrong. As Onew picked up the call, Taemin finally let himself burst into tears. The other hyungs who were beside him, looked panicked, still unsure as to what was happening, even as Taemin sobbed out a ‘jonghyun’. </p><p>“Baby, what about Jonghyun?” Taemin shakily pointed towards his hair, where four flowers once bloomed. One of the white daisies had curled up, wilted and barely holding on. The two members with him paled, and Key immediately pulled out his phone, calling Jonghyun’s phone as Minho quickly told Onew to check his flowers before calling Jonghyun’s sister. Taemin dimly heard Onew swearing before telling Taemin that he was hanging up and calling police to check Jonghyun’s house.</p><p>Key curled up around Taemin, whispering words of comfort after his calls went to voicemail. Minho was talking to Jonghyun’s sister, as Key picked up Taemin, with Minho following as the trio curled up on Taemin’s bed together. </p><p>Onew called back at that moment, “They’re taking him to hospital, but it’s not looking good. I’m coming over right now.” He arrived soon after, with Taemin drifting off to sleep, between Key and Minho while Onew curled around Minho. Taemin had woken early, darting to the bathroom where he sobbed. The entire flower had wilted, and at the gentle touch, had fallen out into his hands. From the state of the flower yesterday, he knew there was little hope for his hyung and soulmate’s state, but he had hoped.</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, the four remaining soulmates struggled with the empty space that Jonghyun occupied. Taemin was the most affected, and they’d sometimes find him crying softly, wondering if it was his fault and if he hadn’t done enough. His hyungs couldn’t do anything, struggling with this loss themselves, but they did their best, reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault, that they’d done as much as could. The fans were told a few days later, by the group themselves, but they had noticed that none of the members were as bright, and they had noticed that Taemin was hiding the flowers he used to show off proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the four soulmates gathered on the couch, where they explained the truth, “Recently… there’s been an incident. A lot of you have noticed that our Taeminnie has been hiding his flowers. A few days ago…” Minho faded off, before showing his flowers. The comments started flooding in, full of sobs and condolences. The four answered a few questions before turning the live off, instead choosing to seek comfort in each other, curling as close as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four members of SHINee continued, slowly healing after the funeral. They would never see their soulmate again, the other 20% of their soul, but they hoped that he was in a better place. Taemin started smiling again, and they slowly stopped waking in the middle of the night, crying out for someone who was no longer there. That last 20% would continue to remain empty, but they slowly started to heal and learn how to continue living.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>